


Fly Boys

by MusicalLuna



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Not Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: A collection of Rhodey/Tony fics under 1000 words that were originally posted on Tumblr.Tags and warnings will be in the note at the beginning of each chapter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> I too have had a lousy day (A guy I know yelled and threatened me because I didn't want to go out with him). If you are still taking prompt requests, maybe something with Tony & Rhodey? Friendship or romance or whatever. <3 Hope you feel better.  
> \--  
> wow, that’s really gross i’m sorry.  
> \--  
>  **Tags:** Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Broken Bones, Hurt!Tony, Established Relationship, Cuddling
> 
> **Warnings:** None

“Rhodeyyy,” Tony whines, and Jim feels the clasp of the plastic claw on the back of his shirt. “Boogaboo.”

Jim’s face twists up into an expression somewhere between consternation and revulsion and he turns to look at Tony. “What in God’s name just came out of your mouth?”

“I don’t know,” Tony replies immediately, “I’m delirious you can’t blame me for anything I say right now.”

Rhodey rolls his eyes. “You’re not delirious, you’re ridiculous. You broke your leg, not your head.”

Tony pouts at him.  “Well, I am in pain and I just don’t know why you’re all the way over there when you could be over here, comforting me,” he says and plucks at Rhodey’s shirt with the dinosaur-shaped extender claw. He’d apparently crashed through an entire parking garage and had fractured his leg in two different places. He’s wearing an enormous plaster cast that goes from the top of his thigh all the way down to his ankle, like a cartoon character.

Rhodey sighs. “That’s fair enough.” He gets up and Tony’s expression turns pleased. He eagerly sets aside the grabber in favor of lifting his arms to pull Rhodey in as he crams himself up against Tony’s side and somehow miraculously manages to fit on the couch next to him. “I’m sorry your leg hurts, Tones,” he says and slips an arm around Tony’s shoulders, dropping a kiss on the crown of his head.

Tony hums, satisfied, and curls up against him. “S'okay. Made you come, didn’t it?”

Rhodey presses his smile into Tony’s hair. “That it did.”


End file.
